


To Soothe the Savage Beast

by tianaluthien



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianaluthien/pseuds/tianaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir doesn't make a very good patient. Pity the healers & send for Faramir. Drabble. No slash. Formerly posted on henneth-annun.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Soothe the Savage Beast

The lion's roaring sent the healer scurrying from the room and right into his brother. With an apologetic 'My lord', she smothered a grimace and hurried off.

Amused, he entered the room and found Boromir in bed, glowering; a broken leg and forced immobility clearly did not suit him.

'You really are an awful patient,' Faramir commented mildly, dropping into a chair beside the bed. 'You're scaring the healers away.'

Boromir growled something unintelligible, finishing with what sounded like 'Valar take the horse'.

Hiding a smile, Faramir stretched out his legs and began his tale, hoping it might help soothe the savage beast.


End file.
